<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deceit! by Mara_Lyres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084265">Deceit!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Lyres/pseuds/Mara_Lyres'>Mara_Lyres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The City [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Implied Analogince, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Lyres/pseuds/Mara_Lyres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An old name returns to the city. Is he good or evil? Who knows?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The City [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deceit!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lone man stands on top of the building, staring down at the busy streets of unsuspecting civilians right under him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fidgeting with his bright yellow gloves, his fanged grin widens as the trap that he has set is finally coming into fruition right under him, as his target finally takes a sip of his coffee, and crumples to the floor inside the cafe that he frequents. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mayor Blanca!” Cafe patrons and bystanders scatter as those with medical backgrounds try to to give him first aid, while others call for the ambulance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re coming for you, Deceit.” A deep voice warns. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The now-villain turns around, noticing that the ground that he’s stood on is now getting enveloped by wisps of shadow. The source of it was from a pile of crates, and behind it out comes a black hooded figure, black gas mask covering his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The villain smirks, beckoning the mask man over. “I thought that you were going to lay low for a while? Keep the significant others off your trail?” He replies, turning back to watch the show below. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Mayor is put on a stretcher and is instantly hauled off to the hospital. Cars and bystanders alike part for the ambulance containing their beloved Mayor in hopes of helping save his life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the villain knows that the mayor is a lost cause. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because if the lethal dose of deadly nightshade in his coffee didn’t do him in, then the paramedic in his current ambulance will finish the job for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shadowed antihero grimaces at the scene. “I was going to do that, until I realized who they’re going to go after now,” he replies, arms crossed and glaring at the villain beside him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The villain merely chuckles in response, smiling up at the antihero. “You won’t mind if I rough them a bit, don’t you?” He asks the antihero, who was already sinking back into the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re heroes— they know what they’re getting into when they go after a person like you.” And with that, the antihero disappears from sight, the shadows dispersing as if nothing had ever step foot there. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The villain laughs, alone once more. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Nightmare!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Halt, villain!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The villain swiftly dodges the fiery projection that was aimed for him, staring at the newcomers atop the balcony. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that was fast.” He says, a little more to himself compared to his new enemies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first one is the newest hero of the city, a fiery, arrogant man who goes by The Prince, obviously named because of his princely white outfit, red sash, and dramatic masquerade mask that barely hides his face. He has a katana sheathed at his hip, but from the look of his burning hands, his sword is just for show. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second one was Logic, the Prince’s calmer, more collected partner who wears a more practical outfit; a black and navy blue armored suit that he can easily move in and a navy blue mask that properly hides his face. No one knows what his powers are, but he is still a force to be reckoned with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You monster! Mayor Blanca didn’t do anything wrong!” The Prince shouts, sending jets of flames towards his enemy, which the villain dodges with ease. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you know what they say, Prince!” The villain jeers, retaliating by throwing a handful of small bags aimed at the hero’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Revenge is best served cold!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prince, look out!” Logic jumps into the action, trying to kick the bags away from the Prince, but the bags explode into plumes of cold dust, rendering the both of them into coughing messes, visions obscured. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the heck is this?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The villain laughs as the two heroes scramble to try and fight him, walking backwards into the gap between the two buildings. “This won’t be the last time you see of me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that, he mockingly salutes them goodbye, jumping backwards into the gap and out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logic, being the first to recover, jumps into the gap and lands on the alleyway below it, running and trying to follow the villain’s trail. However, he only comes face to face with a dead end. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Logic!” The Prince shouts from behind him, katana now unsheathed and ready to fight. “Where are they?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logic didn’t respond. The alleyway way void of any exits, only being a small gap between two buildings. However, the problem was there was no trace of the villain to be found. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All that can be seen that signaled that the villain was ever there was a spray painted symbol of a yellow snake eating its own tail, and the words “This city will rue the day that it made Deceit return.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>